


Gaara X Reader: Red Hot Passion Final Part

by LittleMightXO



Series: Anime/Video Game Oneshots and Lemons [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Lemon, Pregnant, Requests, Smut, XReader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMightXO/pseuds/LittleMightXO
Summary: After neglecting Gaara you guys spill into a red hot passion ;)





	Gaara X Reader: Red Hot Passion Final Part

Its been approximately two weeks since the last time you talked to Gaara. You woke up in your bed however, you had no memory of how you got there.

Gaara's POV

"You know... you should just talk to her." Kankuro patted me on the back. We stood outside on the balcony staring out over the homes of the village.

I sighed. "She hasn't even looked at me since that night, its been two weeks Kankuro." I placed my hands on the rails. Leaning forward into the warm breeze. "There's no way she'll come around. It hurts me..." Kankuro smiled with pity in his eyes.

"Listen to me Gaara, you don't understand women like I do. Temari tells me she's still crazy for you. She WILL come around. Just give her more time. Besides, I'm sure she still wants to keep her job. And if she doesn't... you're the Kage, you have that power." He nudged and walked away with a laugh.

He's not wrong, but I feel like that's abusing my power.

Normal POV

You were enjoying the time away. Freedom was something that didn't come very often, but when it did you took full advantage of it. You walked down the sandy streets of Sunagakure, heading to you favorite bar to enjoy a couple of drinks. Along your way you did notice many sets of judgemental eyes staring at you. Honestly you couldn't blame them, but you wished they kept their whispers to themselves. You nearly managed to enter your destination when one of Gaara's guards caught up to you..."What does he want?" Stopping dead in your tracks.

"L...lord...Gaara...has requested your presence." Finally catching his breath.

You snarled. "I have no interest in..."

"He figured you would say that so he told me to give this to you." The man bowed and handed you a scroll. You turned around and snatched it not saying another word.

It was nice that you were finally legal age to sit in a bar. You could enjoy a few glasses of sake and sit back and relax watching any of the bar fights or listen to the gossip going on. Bartend was a fairly close friend of yours, they were always another person you could talk to.

"Hey f/n its been a while hasn't it?" (friends name) Was whiping down the counter where your usual spot was . You place the scroll on the counter wondering if opening it in public was your best bet.

"Y..yeah. I've been fairly busy" You stared at the scroll. Behind the counter lined all sorts of different liquors; sake's in different flavors and sizes along with harder liquors and beers. Your friend grabbed your favorite kind which was usual (favorite flavor) it had a bit of a bite to it but that's how you liked it. You took small sips from your cup, allowing your taste buds absorb the succulent flavor. You smiled with every drink, feeling warmth come to your face. Looking again, you stare at the scroll finally grabbing it to take a look.

It was nearly closing time and you were the only person now sitting at the bar. Finally caving in, you decided to read the scroll. Gulping in anticipation you shook, nervous as to what the note would be. But it wasn't just a note. You blinked in confusion. It was a written heirloom to your family's estate which you thought was buried with their bodies. A sudden feeling of anger lit in the center of your body. You eagerly waved your goodbyes and hurried your way to the Kazekage. 'What the hell was he thinking?! He wanted my attention? Well he's got it.'

...TIME SKIP...

"Gaara, she is going to be furious!" Temari paced back and forth in front of my desk. I laid back sipping from my glass of a very strong liquor. A cocky smile stitched across my face.

"I'm aware, but nothing else would have caught her attention. She wasn't suppose to have until a later date... but Temari," I continued sitting back up. "I can't stand being away from her for much longer." My body was warm from the burn of the alcohol. I was stripped of my robe I wore as a Kage. I remained seated on top of my desk as I heard my guard yelling at f/n "Thats your cue, please leave us," She nodded and opened the door, immediately f/n darted through and Temari hurried along her way.

"IS THIS SOME FORM OF JOKE?!" She slammed the scroll on to the desk next to me staring at me dead on with her beautiful e/c orbs. Fire lit them brighter than ever. "HOW DARE YOU SEND THIS MY WAY. JUST FOR WHAT? MY ATTENTION?!" She swung to slap my on the cheek but I stopped her with a single hand. She quiet down immediately and stared blankly at me with a tint of pink on her face. I lifted her chin and brought her lips towards mine. "G..g.gaara, you're drunk..."

"And so are you love."

Normal POV

Gaara's lips tenderly landed on yours. Passion flared up in both of your bodies, forcing your bodies closer and closer together. You were infuriated but you couldn't stop yourself. Your body and heart had a mind of its own. Your head became clouded with lust and alcohol, you didn't dare to stop it.

You snaked your hands delicately around shoulders breaking this kiss, beginning to leave your mark on him starting from his jaw line to his neck searching for his weak point. A moan slipped past his lips as you began nibbling and sucking on his sweet spot licking over your teeth marks. Gaara's hands groped your ass, lifting your body up to join him on his desk straddling his legs.

A sudden consciousness struck you. You were both intoxicated and this wasn't the way you wanted this to happen. You loved him regardless, but you wanted the real experience. Gaara was about to kiss you again but you pressed you index finger to stop him. "I want this.. when we're sober my love." A look of shock struck his face but then it softened, he smiled.

"I understand" Was all he said tucking a strand of hair behind your ear.

...TIME SKIP...

It was a typical morning,or it should have been. Your head was pounding and you were still groggy; dying to go back to sleep. However the thought of last night's events wouldn't leave your mind. Massaging your temples your were left with other parts and problems that weren't dealt with. The sexual frustration was eating at you, seeing as its been a few months of not getting anyone in bed. You were dying to have Gaara give you everything he's got. Sadly he wouldn't be available until later, but later couldn't 'come' soon enough.

Your hands traced your stomach sending shivers up your spine. Massaging a breast with one hand, you began to travel down south with the other hand attempting to satisfy yourself for the time being.

"Hey f/n! You awake in there." You heard Kankuros voice through your door.

"Yes! Just hold on." All you could think was how great it'll be when you settle down in your own place (which of course was something that still needed to be dealt with). You jumped out of bed, wrapping your naked body in a black silk robe.

You opened the door to see Kankuro crossing his arms. "He wants to see me I take it?" He just walked away with out a word.

You got ready in something a bit more casual; yoga pants and a tight tank top. Clothing that accented your figure. You had the rest of the week off so you were enjoying the freedom of wearing comfy clothing. Instead of knocking on your superiors door you walked right into his office. He was focused on paper work for once. "You're a pest you know." you said leaning over.

Gaara looked you up and down your chest shocked by the lack of clothing. "Is it wrong I wanted to say hello?"

"Would it kill you to actually come to my room? Kankuro got to see me basically naked." You laughed, getting a jealous look from the handsome man.

"So are you going to tell me about this Heirloom?" You picked up the scroll pacing back and forth.

"Your brother had the writ in his possessions. It was suppose to take another few weeks to get the approval for you to have possession but I manage to get them pick up the pace. How else was I suppose to get your attention?"

You walked around behind his chair feeling up his shoulders massaging them gently, kissing his neck. "You're incredibly sweet and amazing of you. Maybe that just one of the reasons why I love you so much..."

"Y...Y..You know we can't do this now. I'm.."

"I don't care my lord Kage... I want you and I want you now." You whispered in his ear. You figured teasing him would be the best way of getting what you wanted. He slid his chair back pulling you down. He wasn't wearing his rob again so it made it easy for you to gain 'access'. You were drugged down to your knees.

"Suck it." His velvet voice was stern, it turned you on immensely. He pulled his hardened member out, it was larger than you thought. Your face gained many shades of red and your cocky attitude went away real quickly. "You like what you see?" You nodded licking up the shaft. A small moan escaped his mouth. "Good" He lightly grabbed your hair and forced you to nearly take the entire thing causing you to gag multiple times. You gathered he liked it rough, but if it that was the case... you were fine with it. He leaned back, relaxing with every bob you made. Small moans escaped through his lips.

"Hey Gaara, I have a letter here from the leaf." Temari began turning the door knob.

'Shit...' He whispered under his breath. "Get under the desk." You scooted underneath the wooden desk as he rolled the chair in as well. "Don't continue, wait until she's gone." You looked up lustfully nodded at his command. Who was he kidding you weren't going to listen. You grasped at the base of his cock jerking slowly, his body slightly twitching.

"Yeah, Tsunade said she was going to be sending me something, this must be what she was talking about." He lend forward, and he struggled to keep his composure.

"Hey Gaara, are you doing alright?" Temari laughed as she sat in the chair in front of him.

"Y...yeah, I was sort of taking a nap." He stuttered. Man he's such a bad liar.

"A nap.. riiiight...well Kankuro and I are going to go out and grab dinner later you should come along. Maybe drag f/n with you. Things seem to be a lot better between the both of you." You giggled quietly beginning to suck again. His member began to twitch, he was ready to burst.

"M...maybe, I have a bunch of work to do." Temari leaned back in the chair stretching. She looked down and saw a pair of black flats under his desk.

"You're such a hard ass, you should enjoy yourself a little more." She got up and laughed she couldn't believe what she just saw.

"Please note to everyone else, I desire not to see anyone else. Please clear my schedule for the rest of the evening."

"Will do boss." She laughed and the door clicked behind her.

Gaara grasped your hair tightly this time, bucking into your mouth. "God f/n you're a real brat. Oh my god... I'm going to!" He thrust-ed one last time spilling his warm seed down your throat. You crawled out from under the desk taking a deep breath. Standing up between his legs you kissed him on the neck.

"I'm a what now?" Your purred into his neck as he grabbed you by the small of you back.

"So damn good at what you do." You giggled pulling him up from his chair. "We should probably go do this some where a little bit more private huh?"

...TIME SKIP (to his room)...Your point of view

Gaara picked me up gently. I wrapped my legs around hid waist as he held my ass, using the wall for support. He kissed my neck in various areas beginning from my ears, to my jaw to my collarbone pin pointing every sweet spot on my body. He began sucking on the tender skin at the nap of my neck biting harder but soothing the spot with his soft wet muscle. He began kissing me again, but with more passion and love, my womanhood began to throb more and more. He locked the door as he placed me on the ground. I stared at him, pouting for him to take his clothing off, and he gave into my plea.

"Now you must make it fair and be equally naked." I complied and pull off my tank top. He stared at me amazed. I was a fair weight with a heavier bust. To give into his eyes of plea I look off the lace that cupped my breasts. Again Gaara's figure towered over me going in for a kiss; this time attacking my bare chest. He lightly massaged both my breasts keeping the heated kiss. We moved back towards the bed trying not to break our locked lips. Unexpected we were both in only underwear as he leaned over me, laying me on the bed. Kissing down my body he began to play between my breasts lapping his tongue over one bud and lightly pinching the other. "Its time for me to take care of you my love." His ocean eyes filled with lust, sparking butterflies in my stomach. All of a sudden I'm so flustered.

Normal POV

Moans filled the room as he continued switching between your breasts. "God f/n your body is so beautiful, I need to have more of you." More soft kisses trailed down your stomach to the hem over your panties. He licked by the rim and pulled down the matching lace panties down with his teeth. Red tinted your face immensely. He teased the slit of you pussy with a finger as he kissed your inner thighs, causing you to moan louder. "Shh... you don't want the entire building to hear you do you?" With red still the color of your face you shook you head. You felt a sudden sensation filled your body. You squeaked. "You like that huh?"

"Y..yes... please don't stop.."

"As you wish." With a smile he licked the slit of you pussy before beginning to lick the bud. He circle his tongue lapping over it several times causing an incredible feeling to surge through your body. You began to get clouded again feeling nothing but something magical. Gaara then stuck a finger into you, pumping in and out. He then added a second one adding more pleasure than ever. You grasp his red locks tightly as he continued this progress. A knot began to form as his movements became faster and faster,

"Oh my God Gaara, I...I I'm about to..." You screamed in pleasure as your fluids were released. Gaara continued cleaning up your mess as you quivered in pleasure. But no matter how amazing he made you feel, you wanted much more of him. "Gaara..." His desire for you was nearly as strong. He kissed you with a hundred times more passion took you higher than before. You could tasted yourself on his tongue, turning you on even more. He then positioned himself at your entrance. Of course this wasn't your first time but it has also been a while and his size well.... You could say he was definitely your biggest. He slowly slid his hardened member into you; letting out a loud grunt.

"Holy fuck F/n, you're incredibly tight." His thrusts started off slowly, but then quickly picking up. Your hands felt his pecks snaking their way to his shoulders. Your finger tips shot shivers up his body as you both began to float in a sea of ecstasy.

"Mmmm Gaara....Take be from behind." Flipping you around you got on all fours. Gaara began to rapidly screw you from behind, almost going at inhuman paces. You were nearly about to over flow until he slowed down. You sat up next to his body, you bounced on his lap matching his thrusts. Gaara massaged your breasts. Of course you whined you were all too close.

"I'm sorry slowing down but you feel too good. I was going to cum too fast. But I think I can fuck you now, until you can't stand." He forcefully pushed you back down, continuing again at his fast pace. It didn't take long for the tide to 'come' flooding in sending you over the edge.

"Ahhh! Don't stop fucking me Lord Kage." Turned to look at the man whose face was in total bliss. Even though he was the one giving it to you, you had been the more submissive one.

"Say my name!" He spanked you making you squeal in pleasure. You did as he said.

"Scream it!" He knotted his fingers in your h/c locks.

"Oh Gaara fuck me harder!" That then sent the both of you over the edge. You eyes rolled to the back of your head and Gaara rode out his orgasm spilled his hot seed into you.

The both of you laid back panting like crazy. "F/n next time... you can do all the work." You guys burst into a giant laughter.

...TIME SKIP... (three months)

This time around you would be doing your regular chores for Gaara but instead you were moving new furniture into your new estate. You watched the movers carrying the couches in standing next to you new mate. "I can't believe we've made it so far." Gaara stood in front of you caressing your belly.

"No kidding, and to think it was all because of you huh?" You kissed him on the cheek


End file.
